


То, что не сказано.

by qazanostra



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:28:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5278460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qazanostra/pseuds/qazanostra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На непринятую заявку с третьего тура: 8. В ходе операции Курякин оказывается в руках врагов. Томится он там недолго, вскоре на помощь прибывает Соло и выдергивает Курякина на волю, но за то время, что он там был, ему вкололи сыворотку, вызывающую страх. Соло наблюдает непривычного для себя Илью, по мере сил комфортит. Без драмы о жестоком детстве и изнасилованиях, страхи могут быть абсолютно абстрактными, можно привить Илюше забавную фобию, которая всплывает под препаратом. Рейтинг на усмотрение автора.</p>
            </blockquote>





	То, что не сказано.

Чёртова Курякина нет уже вторые сутки.

Они отдыхали на юге Франции в ожидании очередного задания от Уэйверли, когда тот решил проветрить свои уставшие от шахмат мозги и отправился на прогулку.  
«Скоро вернусь» - сказал он.  
«Ты правда думаешь, я могу заблудиться?» - сказал он.  
«Я ответственный, в отличие от некоторых, и не прозеваю вызов Уэйверли, буду через час максимум».  
Это было больше тридцати часов назад.

Соло не на шутку встревожен, чёрт бы побрал этого русского. Самое паршивое - ни один маячок не работает. Или слишком далеко, или утопил.  
А он-то был уверен, что даже Илье не под силу найти все.  
Мог бы воспользоваться своими шахматными мозгами и вспомнить, как один такой не найденный маячок спас жизнь самому Соло.  
Но не воспользовался, поэтому теперь приходится тратить время на опрос свидетелей, которых в хоть и небольшом, но густонаселенном курортном городке уйма. Больше восьми часов уходит на то, чтобы сузить круг поиска до двух кварталов, где видели высокого светловолосого иностранца.  
Помощь приходит неожиданно - тощий оборванец лет двенадцать отроду в обмен на пару монет соглашается показать заброшенные дома в их районе. Говорит, видел, как в ту сторону двое здоровенных мужиков тащили третьего - явно без сознания. Наполеон сжимает губы, чтобы не ругнуться перед ребёнком.  
Он уже начинает сомневаться в том, что Луи собирается помочь, а не водит за нос, когда тот указывает на мужчину, быстрым шагом идущего вверх по улице. Один из тех, что волокли. Соло кидает ещё монету и кивком благодарит. Луи понятливо исчезает.  
Подозреваемый сворачивает через продуктовый рынок, огибает лотки со свежей зеленью и исчезает за спиной тучной француженки, неторопливо шагающей между рядами. Соло чертыхается и прибавляет шаг.  
Чуть позже он стоит, прислонившись к стене, и мысленно просит Курякина оказаться живым. Достаёт пистолет и тихо взводит курок. Между двумя ударами сердца проскальзывает в комнату и тратит четыре патрона, чтобы в живых не осталось никого лишнего. Четыре патрона - четыре трупа, чистая работа.  
Соло мгновение ждёт - не помешает ли еще кто, - и в три широких шага подходит к Курякину.  
Илья подвешен за руки в центре комнаты - голова свесилась на грудь, на голом торсе сетка свежих порезов и наливающихся лиловым синяков. Босые ступни не достают до пола, прямо под ними осколки, судя по узору - когда-то это была ваза. Брюки в нескольких местах разрезаны и прожжены, в прорехах виднеются кровоточащие раны вперемешку со старыми шрамами.  
Соло аккуратно касается подбородка Курякина, приподнимает голову, заглядывает в глаза.  
\- Большевик?  
Глаза Ильи распахнуты, зрачки расширены - радужку практически не видно.  
\- Уведи меня отсюда, - шёпотом просит он.  
Соло с удивлением понимает - Илья в ужасе.

Язвить нет никакого желания, всё равно объект не способен ответить. Соло убирает осколки из-под ног, забирается на стул и аккуратно разрезает верёвки. Курякин едва слышно стонет, опускаясь на пол. Плохой знак для человека, которому, кажется, руку отрежь – только зубы сцепит.  
Соло опускается на колени.  
\- Неважно выглядишь. Я вызову медиков.  
Растирающий запястья Курякин вскидывает взгляд - всё тот же, испуганный - и едва слышно сипит свое «нет».  
\- Не время геройствовать. Я понимаю, вы там, в КГБ, все суперсолдаты, но...  
Илья хватает его за руку.  
\- Нет, - так же тихо говорит он. - Там люди.  
\- Ну да, люди. Врачи, медсёстры. Они тебе сейчас пригодятся.  
Курякина начинает трясти, он с силой сжимает пальцы на запястье Соло.  
\- Нет. Я не... Я не смогу там... Пожалуйста.  
\- В чём дело, Илья? Что они с тобой сделали?

\- Вот и отпускай проветриться без присмотра, - бормочет Соло в ожидании такси. - Вляпается - так с размахом.  
Он стоит на дорожке, ведущей в тот самый дом, где нашёл Илью в компании его друзей. Друзьями оказались турецкие наёмники, у которых к Курякину были претензии личного характера. Что-то они в прошлом не поделили. «Пару-тройку государственных тайн», невнятно пояснил Илья.  
Такси останавливается прямо возле него, Соло просит водителя подождать и уходит в дом за Курякиным.  
Тот раздобыл где-то рубашку и обувь, смыл с лица кровь и кое-как привёл себя в порядок. При появлении Соло он вздрагивает и нервно одёргивает рукава.  
\- Пойдём, Большевик.  
Наполеон хочет ввернуть шпильку про дожидающуюся принцессу карету, но Курякин выглядит так, словно собирается хлопнуться в обморок от ужаса. Очень, очень плохо.  
Когда они добираются отеля, Илья уже на грани. Он старается не шевелится и дышит еле-еле. Соло наклоняется к нему, произносит тихо:  
\- Скоро окажемся в номере, потерпи.  
Илья едва заметно кивает, пальцы левой руки начинают отбивать по бедру ритм. Соло немного забавляет эта привычка так выражать свое душевное волнение, но сейчас в этом нет ничего смешного. Он хочет подбадривающе похлопать его по плечу, но одёргивает себя: единственное, что Курякину сейчас нужно, - чтобы его оставили в покое.  
Сыворотка, которую вкололи ему турецкие наёмники, вызывает страх.  
Соло отворачивается к окну.

_\- Ты чего-то боишься?  
Судорожный вдох, и...  
\- Прикосновений._

\- Да что за день-то такой? - бормочет Соло, аккуратно оттирая от замершего Курякина чересчур активную девушку-администратора. - Месье в полном порядке, - говорит по-французски. - Нет, не нужно вызывать полицию. Это были небольшие мужские разборки. Нет, врача тоже не нужно. А вот от аптечки мы бы не отказались. Спасибо, мадам, мы справимся. Да-да, обязательно позовём, если что-то понадобится.  
Илья каменной статуей застыл посреди холла, и у Соло просто нет выбора. Он аккуратно берёт его под локоть и ведёт к лифту.  
В номере он бросает на свою кровать добытую аптечку и снимает пиджак. Обернувшись, замечает, что Курякин так и стоит возле входной двери. Дышит часто, явственно пытаясь подавить приступ паники. Соло ждёт.  
Проходит минута или две, когда Илья отмирает.  
\- Я в душ.  
И исчезает за дверьми уборной.  
Соло тяжело вздыхает. Нужно позвонить Уэйверли.

\- Эй, Большевик.  
Соло стучит в дверь ванной комнаты. Прошло около получаса, а Курякин так и не вышел. Вода уже давно не шумит, значит, с мытьем закончил.  
\- Большевик, если ты там утонул, так и скажи, я пойду тогда выпью.  
\- Всё в порядке, иди.  
Соло закатывает глаза.  
\- Илья, выходи. Нужно осмотреть тебя.  
\- Ничего серьёзного, заживёт.  
\- И всё же...  
\- Слушай. Я благодарен тебе за то, что ты меня нашёл и вытащил, но в данный конкретный момент мне нужно, чтобы меня просто оставили в покое. Так что не мог бы ты, пожалуйста, просто отвалить от меня?  
Однако.  
Соло косится на дверь.  
\- Вот после этой эмоциональной тирады я точно никуда не уйду.  
\- Соло...  
\- Я позвонил Уэйверли. Он сказал, что достанет антидот и приберёт за нами, но пока тебе нужно обработать раны и выпить сладкого чаю.  
Курякин за дверью молчит.  
\- Чай уже принесли, кстати.  
Пару мгновений тихо, потом слышится шевеление. Курякин открывает дверь. Выглядит он плохо, но хоть не трясётся от страха, как в такси.  
\- За что мне такое наказание? - бормочет он, глядя на Соло.  
\- Я просто подарок! Не благодари.

Курякин сидит тихо, затаив дыхание. Следит взглядом за действиями Соло. Порывался сперва сделать всё сам, но не смог дотянуться до самого большого пореза на спине.  
Соло работает аккуратно и медленно, чтобы не испугать.  
Чувствует себя при этом странно.  
У Ильи много старых шрамов. Одни посветлели и практически не видны, другие выделяются на светлой коже тёмными некрасивыми рубцами. Особенно много их на спине и рёбрах.  
\- Откуда столько шрамов?  
Соло сам удивляется, услышав свой голос.  
Курякин вздрагивает от неожиданности. Соло уже собирается извиниться, когда тот бросает на него взгляд из-за плеча.  
\- У нас война была, Ковбой, - негромко произносит он.  
Соло вспоминает строчки из досье. Он всего на два года младше него. Но если Соло добровольно пошёл в армию, где его научили пользоваться оружием, то Илье пришлось это сделать гораздо раньше - чтобы выжить.  
Хочется спросить о разном. Как оно было там, по ту сторону?  
А еще - как так в итоге вышло, что простой русский мальчик Илья стал роботом-убийцей?  
Соло понимает, что никогда не спросит. У всех свои скелеты в шкафу, не стоит их трогать.  
Через некоторое время плечи Курякина расслабляются.

Соло наливает себе в бокал коньяк и устраивается в кресле у окна. Русский лежит на своей кровати, медленно дышит и вроде даже успокоился. К концу обработки ран он весь трясся и, как ему показалось, едва сдерживался, чтобы не вырубить Соло одним из своих фирменным приёмчиков или не забиться в самый тёмный угол номера.  
Это было бы даже смешно… но не смешно.  
Соло и сам не думал, что привык видеть в Курякине всегда готового к бою неуязвимого агента. Так привык, что как-то и не думал, что у него могут быть свои человеческие страхи.  
\- А почему именно прикосновения? - задумывается Соло.  
Курякин недовольно косится на него, и он понимает, что думает вслух. Впрочем, менее интересным вопрос не становится.  
\- У тебя работа связана с прикосновениями. Ты мастер боевых искусств, даном каким-то обзавелся. Нельзя стать мастером, избегая контакта. Ты что-то компенсируешь?  
Илья закатывает глаза.  
\- Господи, ты можешь хоть иногда помолчать?  
\- Могу. Но нам ещё пару часов ждать посылку от Уэйверли, а мне скучно. Все газеты я уже прочитал, а выходить из номера в поисках приключений не время. Эй, ты куда?  
Курякин поднимается с постели и направляется к шкафу, недолго там копается. Затем садится напротив Наполеона и кладёт на кофейный столик шахматную доску.  
\- Серьёзно?  
\- Это займёт тебя на некоторое время, Ковбой. Поговорим, если выиграешь.

Плохая идея.  
Соло азартен, сам знает. А в компании тех, кому доверяет, может и перестать контролировать каждое своё движение.  
Стоп, доверяет? Курякину? Когда успел?  
Но об этом можно подумать и позже.  
Так или иначе, выясняется, что Курякин не зря чёртов мастер спорта по шахматам - в первой же партии Соло мгновенно размазан шахом и матом.  
\- В три хода?! Как?  
\- Расслабься, Ковбой. В три - было бы совсем глупо, - Курякин усмехается, возвращая фигуры на исходные позиции. И добавляет: - В четыре.  
И так выходит, что обыграть русского становится делом принципа.  
Вот где-то в процессе он и забывает, что этот самый русский сейчас на пике действия сыворотки и трогать его совершенно не стоит. Соло просто хватает его за руку, когда тот намеревается убрать своим слоном его ладью. И в следующее мгновение понимает, что лежит на полу, а Курякин снова закрывается в уборной.  
Соло поднимается, потирает плечо, в которое прилетел кулак, и подходит к двери.  
\- Эй, Большевик. Прости, я забылся.  
Курякин не отвечает. Соло опускается на пол, прислоняется спиной к двери.  
\- А знаешь, я ведь воевал, - произносит он негромко. Молчит немного. - Пацаном совсем был, специально пошёл. Готовился к этому. Но к такому нельзя быть готовым.  
\- Решил устроить вечер воспоминаний? - глухо звучит в ответ. - Я на это не куплюсь. И я читал твое досье.  
\- Я к тому, Большевик, что тоже боялся. Мы все иногда боимся, - он прикрывает глаза. - В этом нет ничего зазорного.  
Закатное солнце светит прямо в окно, и Соло молча следит за плавным движением теней на стене, а потом начинает что-то рассказывать – неважное, просто чтобы там в ванной не было так одиноко.

Посыльный от Уэйверли приходит когда солнце уже село. Предлагает помочь, но Соло отказывается.  
Из ванной Курякин выходит сам, как только за гостем закрывается дверь. Он собран, невозмутим, и Соло решил бы, что антидот ему вовсе не нужен, если бы не нервное подрагивание пальцев левой руки.  
\- Нужно ввести в вену. Садись.  
Курякин присаживается на край кровати, заворачивает рукав рубашки.  
\- Чур не драться, - произносит Соло, перетягивая руку жгутом.  
Мышцы под пальцами бугрятся от напряжения, Курякин замирает и задерживает дыхание. Соло понимает, что времени в обрез, надолго его не хватит, поэтому молча и быстро вскрывает ампулу, набирает в шприц антидот, избавляется от пузырьков.  
Курякин смотрит прямо перед собой, поэтому Соло сперва окликает его.  
\- Сейчас я до тебя дотронусь. Смотри.  
Тот смотрит. Напряжённо молчит, но практически не вздрагивает, когда Соло касается предплечья и вводит в вену иглу. Когда лекарство полностью введено, Соло снимает жгут и помогает Курякину лечь. Глаза его закрываются, дыхание выравнивается, тело постепенно расслабляется. Уэйверли предупреждал, что так и будет, поэтому Соло спокойно убирает остатки ампулы и шприц, быстро принимает душ и выключает в номере свет.


End file.
